You Found Me
by Arithena
Summary: Fugaku was walking home one night when he stumble upon a baby boy, left to die in the trash.
1. Chapter 1

It was another long shifted at work, another long walk to home. Everything is the same routine. I go home, microwave my dinner and go to bed yet again a lonely man. There is no excitement no love.

As I was walking home my thoughts were disturbed by a loud ear piercing wail. A baby's' cries, and it was coming from a dumpster. I approaches the dumpster and lifted open the lid to discover an infant inside a clear plastic bag.

'Someone has thrown a newborn away'

I assumed a teen mother thrown the poor thing away to avoid the hardship of parenthood. It was a common case I've seen in this city. Babies abandoned for death because of unfit idiotic teenagers.

I pulled the infant out the dumpster and take it out of its plastic bag. The baby was the most beautiful child I ever laid eyes on, just pure gorgeous. Of course I checked what sex it is, and I confirmed it was a baby boy. His eyes were black, the tears in his eyes made them sparkle like rare diamonds.

The child stops crying when he felt my hand caress his tiny cheeks. He probably sense something no one has given him, love and compassion. I took the baby and continue my way home. Someone has to care for the poor thing...

When I reached home the baby was screaming his head off as if someone is murdering him. I couldn't stand that noise! It's like knives going into my brain, pure agony. I placed the baby in the sink and run the warm water on him, thinking all he need was a bath. It soothed him just a bit but it wasn't enough to stop his weak sniffles. I went into the fridge to find a banana the baby can mush on. I found one and unpeel the peel.

When I open the baby mouth I saw a small tooth growing on the top, so the boy wasn't a newborn? He so tiny and malnourished. Whoever got give of him waited, but why? I gave the boy the banana and he automatically starts biting or whatever he doing, on the banana.

I pulled the baby out of the sink and put an old cloth on him as a diaper; I found some old clothes and put a safety pin on the end so it won't fall out him. The baby was finally happy, he began to gurgle and coo. I'm smiled at the little boy.

"Now that you are nice and comfy, what should I call you?"

The baby to sniff the air, like a little animal. What on earth is he doing? I copied and I smelt nothing out of the ordinary. I looked down at him and he began to smile. The baby tricked me, heh, smart kid.

"You tricky little weasel" I smiled as I pinched his cheeks. The boy began sniffing again.

"I'm not going to fall for it, little Itachi." I thought for a second. "Yeah... I like that, Itachi"

The boy seems to love the name, he cooed again. He loved the name I picked for him! I can't help but wonder who Itachi's parents are, did they even bother to give the boy a name, and when is his birthday? To be honest I really want to find the parents, I just don't want to be a father. This boy deserves better than those so called parents.

Itachi began to fall asleep in arms; the baby is getting to conformable. I'm going to take little Itachi to the hospital immediately. Maybe they could do a DNA match on the boy. I wrapped him in a blue light blanket, approach the door. What a tiny little baby he is.

I arrived at the hospital; the area was quiet and empty. A young nurse asked for my name and medical emergency. I simply replied that, I was an officer and I stumbled upon the baby on my way home. She had me fill out medical forms.

Name? Itachi

Age? One-two years

DOB? Undetermined

SS? Unknown

Reason? Abandonment

Parent(s)? Unknown

I stared at the many blank questions he didn't fill out. Itachi was literal a ghost of the system. I turned in the form to the nurse and sat in the waiting room. This is when Itachi start to act up again; he was squirming and screaming in my arms.

Patient and visitors gave me ugly stares and threats to keep the baby quiet. I bounced the baby up and down on my lap to calm him down, unfortunately it made things worst. He was turning red and starts to hiccup; I don't think Itachi like hospitals.


	2. Chapter 2

"Keep that kid down!" one of the visitors screamed. Others joined in with him as I tried my best to keep little Itachi quiet. But the boy wouldn't keep calm, Itachi eyes were closed and his face was wet and red.

"Itachi, please relax why are you crying."

"I going to throw you out if you down shut that annoy creature up!" the man continue yelling. I grow furious, I couldn't handle both a baby and an impatient stranger.

"Babies cry! Why wont you worry about you and I worry about me! Got it!" I yelled back. I want to cuss a storm but a near by nurse stop me when she spoke. "I be glad to help you keep him at peace." she smiled. This woman was about in her early twenties, she had long black hair and beauty black eyes that matched itachi's. I was at amaze. She was just beautiful.

She slowly wrapped her arms around the infant and brought him to her chest. "He a cutie, hi there baby." she place her finger own his lips. I watched as the baby, ease a bit.

"what is his name?"

"oh, I don't know...I been calling him Itachi for the past few hours."

"ha, Itachi is a funny mean he isn't yours?" I start to get nervous I didn't want her to think I kidnap this boy.

"No, I found him in an alley...inside the trash can. I'm a officer so I just brought him her."

"Poor baby, who would do such a thing to a little baby."

"that's why I'm here to find out."

"Mr. Uchiha, the doctor would see you." the nurse said. As quickly as I heard the message I jump of my chair, i took itachi from Mikoto's arms.

"Thank you..."

"No problem."

I followed the women down the hall, Itachi grown even worst.

"Oh my he's a loud on isn't he?" she asked as we walked.

"Yeah, a little troublesome."

"Babies aren't trouble , babies just want love, attention and needs like any other human on earth."

"Yeah...right" I said. I looks down at Itachi he was squirming out of control, I couldnt hold him but I didnt dropped him. We arrive at the room.

...Finally...

The nurse open the wooden door, as I stepped into the room the firstthing I noticed was the blinding white light.

There was a young doctor present in the room, he had long white hair tied in a pony tail and wore thick glasses. I have my doubts if he could preform an accurate DNA search on the mother. Itachi relaxed a bit. His eyes and head were moving around, obsevering the room out of curiosity. He began to whimper when his eyes met with the doctor.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi, The doctor on the pediatric floor. You must be police cheif Fugaku Uchiha." he placed his hand infront of me. I shook it. He looked down at Itachi. I could see the baby shake when kabuto placed his hand on his forehead. He Squirmed in my hands and said something to the doctor translated in baby talk.

"Heh, you already don't like me huh?" kabuto said. "Mr. Uchiha take a sit." I sat at the chair next to a small bed fit for a child. Kabuto pulled out a file and filled out a couple of important papers before pulling out a needle.

"I need a blood sample of the child, do you mind holding him still for me?" he said. I never known a doctor to be so quick to draw blood from an infant, usually there will be weighting and height measurements before hand.

I held out Itachi's arm to keep it still in case he moves. Kabuto slowly injected the needle in his arm and pulled on the end if the sirenge needle. To my amazement Itachi didn't cry! I don't even think he was aware he has the needle in his arm. Kabuto noticed it too, I saw his eyebrow raised.

"That's werid, you must be a brave boy." he joked. Itachi turned his face towards the man.

"Blah!"

"Itachi didn't felt that..."

"I see..." Kabuto said, he wrote more notes on his clipboard."Itachi might of have been born with damage nerves maybe CIP, not sure till after testing."

"CIP?" I asked unsure what it means. I don't have much of a medical terminology.

"Congenital insensitivity to pain, he problem is he probably never experience pain."

" how would he know things like he should stay away from hot things, or when he has a broken bone."

"Mr. Uchiha, from the way I heard it, you were going to give this boy up to the adoption center once finding his true parents."

I looked at Itachi, he was try to reach for my hair. He was truly an adorable child, the more I'm with him the more I don't want to let him go.

"I tell you what, you can hold on to the baby till we find out the identity of Itachi parents."

"I would love that." 


End file.
